Curses!
by Kat7Ioco
Summary: The only thing worse than being cursed is being cursed by Genesis... One-shot. NO PAIRINGS!


Curses! (One-shot)

The only thing worse than being cursed is being cursed by Genesis….

Note: All characters are from Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core.

* * *

><p>"What have you done to Angeal, Genesis?" Zack seethed.<p>

Genesis looked at the young Second innocently. "What on the Planet are you talking about?"

"Angeal hasn't been himself today! He keeps talking…weird, and no one else could be at the bottom of this!" Zack argued.

"Have you asked Sephiroth?" Genesis asked, bored.

"I tried! He just talked at me weird, too!"

Genesis rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Are you sure they aren't just messing with you? It _is_ Halloween, you know."

"That's April Fool's, not Halloween," Zack stated flatly.

Genesis waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. Now get out of my office before I assign myself another piece of paperwork—and one that I will enjoy filling out," he said warningly.

The Second more or less squeaked and raced from the room.

Genesis smirked to himself after the door slammed closed. Ah yes, Angeal and Sephiroth were finally feeling his wrath….

/

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess!" Angeal spat, frustrated. [I still don't know what's wrong.]

"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul," Sephiroth grumbled. "The arrow has left the bow of the goddess." [I hope it'll be gone tomorrow. I'm killing Genesis regardless, though.]

"We seek it thus, and take into the sky. The wandering soul knows no rest." [We need to find a cure before we go crazy. I'm not going to stop looking until I find one.]

"The end is nigh." [Genesis is _so_ dead.]

Angeal rested a comforting hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the last is taken prisoner. She guides us to bliss." [After we trap him and get our revenge, he'll have to cure us.]

Sephiroth smiled gratefully at his friend. _Healer of worlds. _[Always the optimist.]

Zack raced up, panting as he collapsed into the wall and slid down to the floor.

Angeal crouched down in front of his student and looked at him expectantly.

"I tried," the teen gasped, "but he said…that he would write me up…if I stayed in there…and he kept not answering…my questions before that."

Sephiroth looked in the direction that Zack had come from, barely concealed rage evident in every part of his figure. "There are no dreams, no honor remains; the arrow has left the bow of the goddess." [I've had enough—I'm going to go take care of that "friend".] He stalked off before Angeal could stop him.

Zack laughed nervously. "…I don't think I want to know what he said."

Angeal stood up and called after Sephiroth, "My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?" [Are you really going to take down Genesis?]

Sephiroth stopped, turned, and nodded. "Their fates are scattered by war. The end is nigh." [This is too big to just let go. It's time to end this once and for all.]

Angeal sighed through his nose. "All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow." [Regardless of how this turns out, you're going to regret this.]

Sephiroth bowed his head. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." [Whether I'm going to regret this later or not, nothing can stop me from getting things put back to normal.] With that, he turned and left.

Zack looked uneasily between the retreating back and his mentor. "Angeal?..."

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." [Stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can.] Angeal stood up and followed his fellow First towards Genesis' office.

/

Genesis raised an eyebrow upon seeing Sephiroth make a dramatic entrance by smashing the door into the wall. "Well. Sephiroth. How are you enjoying my curse?"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "The end is nigh." [You're dead.]

Genesis smirked. "Really, now? 'She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.' Have you not felt the same?" He looked at Sephiroth expectantly.

Sephiroth simply glared back as Angeal appeared behind him in the doorway.

"Angeal!" Genesis exclaimed. "Please tell me that you've tried talking some sense into Sephiroth here—he seems quite sure that 'the end is nigh'."

Angeal's eyes narrowed. "The end _is_ nigh."

Genesis' smirk quickly faded. "You two are quite serious, aren't you?" He sighed. "'My friend, the fates are cruel—'"

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance," Sephiroth interrupted, "hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber." [I'm going to get my revenge on you for this and you will reverse this. Then I'll kill you.] He drew the Masamune and started for Genesis, who quickly drew his own blade with a devilish grin before they started fighting.

Angeal sighed. "But the three are still bound by a solemn oath," he pled with them. "Pride is lost, wings stripped away; the end is nigh!" [We're still working for Shinra! If we end up destroying the building, we'll be dropped to the lowest of the low with no way of ever regaining where we once were!]

The other two ignored him and continued battling.

Angeal growled deep within his throat and, producing a convenient training sword, leaped into the fray.

/

Zack was casually wandering around on the SOLDIER floor when he heard a commotion coming from Genesis' office.

"Angeal?" he called, daring to inch closer. "Is everything all right in—"

"Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared—be prepared!" Genesis shrieked, racing after Sephiroth and Angeal. "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot!" [Be aware—I'm getting you back for this! You two are wimps for using my own method against me!]

Zack stared, openmouthed, as the LOVELESS lover raced after the other two Firsts shouting threats that seemed to come from…

…Disney songs?

Zack quickly shut his mouth and walked back the way he'd come. With any luck, Genesis hadn't noticed him standing there and he'd have no reason to kill the Second to save his reputation.

That didn't mean that Zack couldn't post a little something on Facebook, though…. Zack grinned evilly at the thought.


End file.
